Five Missing Musical Moments
by Shima And Tempis
Summary: Five missing moments between Ryan and Kelsi during HSM and HSM 2. The compact pianist and the perky puppy of a brother.


**Five Missing Musical Moments**

By: Shima And Tempis

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. It would be a tad silly if I did—I mean, supposedly they may make a third movie! What. Is. The. Point?

"This year's musical was written by our own Kelsi Nielson," Ms Darbus announced from center stage. Curled up in one of the auditorium seats, Kelsi almost missed it. When she realized what Ms. Darbus had just said, she sat up straight, a few of her music sheets falling to the floor.

"Wh-what?" she asked no one in particular. The announcement earned her appreciative glances from the other drama students sitting about her. Neither of the Evans twins even looked her way—they were only two rows ahead of her.

She sat back stage during free period, pouring over some of her new material. A shadow passed over the mussed pages and she looked up to see Ryan Evans stretching a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, then clasped her small hand in both of his and shook her arm up and down furiously.

"Congratulations on your musical! I hope Sharpay and I do it justice!" He chirped, still shaking her hand. Gaping, Kelsi couldn't respond. Her speechlessness was not improved when he engulfed her in a bear hug and swung her around. Music sheets fluttered beneath them. Ryan let out a yelp of victory and set her down. "I promise it will be amazing!"

He was gone seconds later, leaving Kelsi completely shaken, a similar yelp stuck in her throat.

--

Sharpay Evans ran off to her locker (and her plentiful wardrobe) to change into clothing not covered in nacho cheese french fries. Ryan watched her go, mouth wide, as the cafeteria slowly returned to some semblance of normal. Kelsi looked over the balcony at the male Evans twin, who looked up at her at the same moment. His gape subsided, and he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Kelsi gave him a small smile, and a meek thumbs up. Laughing, Ryan returned the gesture.

--

"She would be _perfect_ for it, Sharp!" Ryan tailed his sister through the halls of East High on the last day of school. He had to admit; he didn't think his sister was paying attention. Clearing his throat, he continued anyway: "Our rehearsal pianist is off to Tahiti! Kelsi would be the best replacement Lava Springs could ever hope for!"

They reached Sharpay's locker only to catch sight of the subject of their (however one-sided) conversation. Ryan skirted around his oblivious sister to lean against the locker beside Kelsi's, waving. Kelsi smiled up at him, stuffing the entire contents of her locker into her tattered backpack. Music sheets and pencils flew everywhere. Ryan caught a wayward pencil and handed it back to her.

"I really tried," he told her.

"I'm sure you did, Ryan. I guess I'll just work at the community center like last summer." Kelsi gave him one of her thousand-watt smiles just as she finished loading her bag. She began to walk away when Sharpay called out to her.

And offered her a job at Lava Springs.

Ryan hopped momentarily off the ground as Kelsi walked away, ignoring his sister's blathering. He watched the sprightly pianist until she disappeared around a corner.

This was going to be a _fantastic_ summer.

--

Sharpay's plans never seemed to go very well. She tore Kelsi's sheet music from her hands, rolled her eyes at her brother and _still_ demanded servitude from both of them.

Kelsi caught up with Ryan outside the country club after Sharpay's tirade, still clutching Troy and Gabriella's song in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan," she blathered, walking backwards to face him and struggling to keep up. Ryan had his hat tucked low so she couldn't see his expression clearly.

Ryan just shrugged a shoulder, not looking at her. "It was going to happen eventually." He looked up, squinting into the sun just behind her face. "She's got a new leading man. She doesn't need me."

Kelsi brought out a hand, her sheet music still in the other. She placed her small, thin fingers on Ryan's crossed arms, startling him and stopping him in his tracks. She stumbled a little as well, bringing them to stand barely inches apart.

"You're still a leading man to me, Ryan." She whispered hurriedly, before shuffling back inside.

--

Ryan was in the lounge where Kelsi played piano at least once a day. He never approached her, just stopped in to listen. Kelsi appreciated the visits because they woke her up, and she had the habit of dozing off during Ladies' Luncheons.

On their last day at Lava Springs, Kelsi had gotten her first kiss—from Jason, her occasional dance partner. He had appeared at her side in the lounge and she had thought, briefly, that Ryan was there—until she glanced to the side and realized, somewhat regretfully, that it wasn't. She smiled anyway, and Jason took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her, quickly, on the lips. Then he waved and was on his way, passing Ryan on the way out to the pool.

Kelsi saw in Ryan's eyes that he'd seen them-the whole thing-and he didn't bother to muster a congratulatory smile. Kelsi wouldn't have believed it if he had. Like so many times before, he shrugged his shoulders, turned around on his heel, and followed Jason out.


End file.
